


Different

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam's plan to tell his parents he's a werewolf doesn't exactly go as he planned.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Different (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054767) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For Manon, who wanted "things you said at the kitchen table" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this,” Liam whispers. He’s hands are shaking where they’re resting on the table. But every other part of his is still. Stiller than Theo has ever seen him.

Theo reaches out and covers Liam’s hands with his own, “You don’t have to do this tonight, Liam.”

Liam’s eyes lift to meet his, “I know. But I’m afraid if I don’t do this now, that I never will. And they deserve to know the truth. It’s just hard. What if they don’t take it well?”

“Your parents love you,” Theo tells him. “Nothing is going to change that.”

“He’s right you know?”

Theo watches as Liam’s eyes widen at the sound of his mother’s voice. He turns to her, unable to keep the fear off his face. “Mom.”

Jenna Geyer sighs and steps into the room, her husband David behind her. She takes the seat next to Liam, while Davis sits down in the one between her and Theo.

“You know you can tell us anything, Liam,” she tells him.

“I know.”

“Even if it is about you being different. We love you. No matter what.”

Liam and Theo share a look, and Theo shrugs at Liam’s silent question. He’s feel just as confused as Liam looks. Liam turns back to his parents and clears his throat, “You know?”

“Of course we do,” Jenna says. “You’re not exactly good at hiding it. You know, with the out at all hours of the night, and sneaking Theo into your bedroom.”

“Not to mention the noises coming from your room,” David adds on.

Liam pales, “Mom. Dad. What do you think is going on?”

“Well clearly you and Theo are having sex,” Jenna says. “I just wish you would have talked to me about it. Though you understandably probably went to Mason.”

“Mom! I’m not having sex with Theo!”

“You’re not?”

“No! I’m not. Not that I don’t…” he looks over at Theo as he trails off. When Theo raises an eyebrow, he turns away, his face pinker than before.

_Interesting,_ Theo thinks. _We’re going to talk about that._

“Then what is going on?” David asks them.

“I am different,” Liam says. “You’re right about that. Just not in the way you think.”

“What is it?” Jenna asks. She reaches out a hand and rests it on Liam’s arm. “Sweetheart, whatever it is, you can tell us.”

Liam shares a look with Theo, who nods. “You can do this,” Theo says, quiet enough that only Liam can hear him.

Liam nods and turns back to his parents. He squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath. “Mom. Dad. I’m a werewolf.”

The room goes silent. The only sounds in the room are the buzzing of the fridge and the sounds of their quiet breathing and heartbeats.

“Well shit,” Jenna says.

“Mom?”

“I should have known you’d find a way to get roped into all of this,” she sighs.

“Wait,” Liam says. “You _knew?_ ”

“Of course I knew, Liam. You can’t live in Beacon Hills most of your life and not know about the supernatural.”

Liam slumps in his seat, “Well I guess I don’t have to give a whole speech about how the supernatural is real. That makes it easier.”

“I suppose it does,” Jenna says. “Is Theo a werewolf too?”

“Chimera,” Theo says. “It’s a long story. But I was made into a chimera by some creepy scientists.”

Jenna looks appalled, “I have so many questions but I don’t think I’m ready for the answers.”

“Probably not,” Theo says.

She turns back to Liam, “How long have you been a werewolf?”

“A little over a year,” Liam says. “It happened a little bit after I transferred back to Beacon Hills High.”

David sighs, “I knew something was up with you. I just never thought it would be something like this.”

“I just wish you would have talked to us,” Jenna tells him.

“I didn’t know how you’d take it,” Liam admits. “And I didn’t want to risk putting you in danger. It felt safer for you not to know.”

“Well I could go on and on about what bullshit that is, but I won’t. I’m just glad you’re safe and happy.”

Liam smiles, “Thanks mom.”

She leans in close and lowers her voice, “And you’re sure you’re not sleeping with Theo?” Liam shakes his head and she sighs. “Well when you decide to change that, just be safe. Your dad and I have invested in ear plugs.”

“Jesus Mom,” Liam mutters. “And wait, don’t you mean _if?_ ”

Theo smiles, and lets his hand brush up Liam’s arm. “I think she had it right.”

Liam turns to him, his eyes wide. “Really?”

Theo shrugs, trying to appear casual, even as his traitorous heart speeds up. “I was hoping. If it’s something you’re interested in, of course.”

Liam kisses him. It’s meant to be a quick kiss. One to get his point across. But then Theo’s hand comes up to the back of his neck and pulls him closer.

Liam smiles and rests his forehead against Theo’s, “Yeah, it’s definitely a when.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
